


Double Surpsise

by TheWallflowerEmily



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Extra Life, F/M, Fluff, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWallflowerEmily/pseuds/TheWallflowerEmily
Summary: Gavin & (Y/N) are having a baby and they do the sex reveal on extra life.





	Double Surpsise

“Last year, when Michael and I were here, (Y/N) and I had a big announcement,” Gavin said before taking a break when you came out and sat next to him with your laptop. “We announced that we were going to be having a baby, due in April. We were nearing the point when we thought we would be in the clear” Gavin stopped talking when there was a 1337 donation.

—throwback to the announcement—  
“Michael, I gotta do three shots. One for me and one for (Y/N) and one for the baby” Gavin said shooting you a grin and you smiled back and Michael looked at him shocked. Immediately the cameras went into the same excited mode that they do when there’s a league donation. You and Gavin smiled back and forth at each they as people congratulated you. “She’s pregnant, three months! Finding out the sex in ten days!” Gavin cheered and you smiled showing off your tiny bump for everyone to see. “That small little bump is your kid! You did that” Michael looked at Gavin who nodded smiling ear to ear.   
—Back to present—

“Unfortunately, as many of you may know from either her channel or if you’ve seen many of the videos that I’ve been in. Last year, throughout the week after Extra Life, we suffered a miscarriage” Gavin said solemnly and he bit his lip. “10 days after extra life, we went to the appointment and they couldn’t find a heartbeat and they found that she was beginning to miscarry.” 

—Throwback to the appointment—  
“We’re here, about to find out the sex of our baby. Gavin, what do you think the baby is?” you pointed your vlog camera to him and he thought for a second “I think we’re going to have a little boy” he predicted and you smiled. “I continue to stand by my answer of girl.” He took the camera from you and set it up on the windowsill and pointed it towards you that way it could record what was going on and your reactions. 

The doctor walked in and started to do the ultrasound and he looked at the screen confused. “This isn’t looking all that correct,” he said moving the wand around and Gavin’s grip on your hand tightened. “What do you mean?” you asked biting your lip and he took pictures of different before printing them off. He had you get cleaned up before he walked out of the room for a few minutes. When he walked back you weren’t ready for what he was saying. “I’m sorry, but it appears you’re having a miscarriage.” The doctor said looking at both you and Gavin with sad eyes and immediately you broke down. Gavin wrapped you in his arms and you pressed your face into his shoulder as your cried. The doctor stepped out of the room to get paperwork and information for you and to give you both time. 

When he returned he gave you a packet about how to cope with miscarriage and what to expect. Gavin sent a text to Geoff and Michael saying he wouldn’t be going back in because you needed him, he didn’t tell them why just that you needed him for now.   
—Back to reality—

“The following two and a half weeks were two of the worst weeks of my life. She was able to put her videos on hold and put up a couple pre-filmed ones, but I had to continue to do what I always do in videos because Achievement Hunter couldn’t be put on hold” Gavin swallowed before he laced his hand with yours. “However, almost immediately we both decided that we wanted to try again.”

—throwback—   
“Gav, I know that it’s soon, and I understand if you’re not ready to. But I think we should start to try again” you said over dinner and he nodded, “I think I’d be ready to try again,” Gavin said and you nodded with a smile as he linked your hands together. “It kills me inside that I wasn’t able to give you a baby the first time and the doctor said it’s fine for us to start trying again once I stopped bleeding and that’s been done for a few days and I know at this point in the month there’s a chance we could get pregnant…” you trailed off and he nodded “I’m ready whenever you are, I would also love a baby” he kissed your knuckles. “We’re going to do this, and we’re going to be parents at some point and we’re going to love that baby so so much” Gavin smiled before he pinched at your cheeks lovingly.  
—reality—

“And after six months of trying, we found out we were pregnant again,” Gavin said grinning. “But that was on her channel last month. So that puts you at six months along?” Gavin confirmed with you and you nodded “if you guys didn’t see on her channel because you don’t watch her, or you missed anything I’ve been talking about for the last month. We announced that we’re pregnant with twins” Gavin smiled and the cameras went nuts when there was another large donation. “So (Y/N) and I have created a challenge for you guys. If you can get us to $600,000 by the top of the hour, which is in a half hour and we’re about $20,000 away. Dan and I filmed the sex reveal of our babies, and you will be getting the live reaction of (Y/N) she has waited to find out until tonight so I know you guys can do this. But for now, we have three spins on the wheel!” Gavin cheered.

You watched him do a couple shots along with playing the games that he and Michael had planned out. After about fifteen minutes Jack cheered saying that they had met the stretch goal. “Broadcast is going to pull up the video, but until then. Gavin is going to spin the wheel because that last donation was a league donation.” Jack said and Gavin spun the wheel while cheering, it landed on another paintball shot and you smiled when Gavin groaned. They pulled the video up but kept a shot of you and Gavin sitting next to each other. You laid your head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around you. 

—Video & partially reality—  
“I’m Gav” Gavin introduced himself first “And I’m dan” Dan was second. “You’re probably watching this for the first time in extra life if not then it’s on our channel and my lovely wife and I are about to have twins” Gavin smiled. “Dan here has airbags packed full of powder paints and then rigged up to explode on command like we did a few months ago in the desert. However, this time I have no idea which colors are packed in because he knows the sexes of my kids, however, I have no idea. (Y/N) also has no idea and is most likely watching this on extra life and you’re getting her live reaction. So, we are going to film this in slow-mo, and also my reaction because we’re the slow mo guys!” Gavin said and he set up the cameras before he stood back. You watched the video and you heard Dan countdown. You took in a breath and held it as you watched the video. All of a sudden the two airbags went off and you watched as blue erupted from both. Immediately one hand covered your mouth and one hand rested on your stomach as tears went straight towards your eyes. You turned to Gavin who was grinning. “Oh my God!” Gavin yelled in the video. You looked up at the screen where Gavin was smiling and looking around wildly. “That’s crazy! I’ve got two boys coming, B” Gavin cheered as they watched the footage. “I know, absolutely mental, two little boys” Dan watched the video. “I was really nervous that I would accidentally spoil you or (Y/N) when I was packing the airbags,” Dan told Gavin who nodded. “I can’t wait till she gets to see this, she’s going to explode with happiness,” Gavin said with a smile. The footage of the airbags showed up and played in slow-mo and you turned to Gavin in shock, he gave you a kiss and everyone cheered congratulating you both. 

“Now, back to doing spins!” Michael cheered and you gave Gavin a kiss on the cheek. “I love you so much” you smiled and he kissed your forehead. “I love you too, and our little boys” he grinned.


End file.
